Elsaladdin the Snow Queen
SuperWhyMovie's Movies Spoof of 1992 Disney film "Aladdin" Cast *Aladdin - Elsa the Snow Queen (Frozen (2013)) *Princess Jasmine - Anna (Frozen (2013)) *The Genie - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Abu - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Rajah - The Unicorn (The Last Unicorn) *The Sultan - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Jafar - Zigzag (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Iago - Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales) *Gazeem the Thief - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) *Razoul - Henry J. Waternoose III (Monsters, Inc.) *Razoul's Henchman - ??? (???) *Fat Ugly Woman - Bad Apple (VeggieTales: LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) *The 2 Hungry Children - Banjo (Banjo the Woodpile Cat) & Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Prince Achmed - Hans (Frozen) *Farouk; Apple Seller - Rothbart (The Swan Princess) *Old Jafar - Ruber (Quest for Camelot) *Peddler - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *The Cave of Wonders as himself *The Magic Carpet - Pegasus (Hercules) *Dog Genie - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *Rabbit Genie - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Dragon Genie - Elliot (Pete's Dragon) *Sheep Genie - Donkey (Shrek) *Old Man Genie - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Camel Abu - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Horse Abu - Maximus (Tangled) *Duck Abu - Donald Duck (Disney) *Turtle Abu - Franklin the Little Turtle *Ostrich Abu - Blu (Rio (2011)) *Car Abu - Putt-Putt *Elephant Abu - Manny (Ice Age) *Fat Man Genie - Arthur Read *Little Boy Genie - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Leopard Genie - Sabor (Tarzan) *Goat Genie - Kuzco Llama (The Emperor's New Groove) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Rover Dangerfield *Super-Spy Genie - Classified (Penguins of Madagacar 2014)) *Teacher Genie - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Table Lamp Genie - Rango *Bee Genie - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Submarine Genie - Grampus (Tugs) *One of Flamingos - Yo-Yo Flamingo (Fantasia 2000) *Gigantic Genie - Griffin (Quest for Camelot) *Cub Rajah - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Toy Abu - Pinocchio *Snake Jafar - Bear (The Fox And The Hound) *Cheerleader Genies - Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris (Pokémon) *Genie Jafar - Fib (VeggieTales: Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space!) Chapters *Elsaladdin the Snow Queen - Part 1 - "Arabian Night"/The Dark of Night *Elsaladdin the Snow Queen - Part 2 - Elsa on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Elsaladdin the Snow Queen - Part 3 - Elsa Fights with Prince Hans/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" *Elsaladdin the Snow Queen - Part 4 - Princess Anna's Dream *Elsaladdin the Snow Queen - Part 5 - Zigzag and Merlin's Conversation/Anna Runs Away *Elsaladdin the Snow Queen - Part 6 - Trouble at the Market Place/Zigzag's Evil Plan *Elsaladdin the Snow Queen - Part 7 - Elsa Arrested (Part 1) *Elsaladdin the Snow Queen - Part 8 - Elsa Arrested (Part 2) *Elsaladdin the Snow Queen - Part 9 - Elsa Escapes with Sir Ruber *Elsaladdin the Snow Queen - Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders *Elsaladdin the Snow Queen - Part 11 - A Narrow Escape *Elsaladdin the Snow Queen - Part 12 - The All-Powerful Scuttle/"Friend Like Me" *Elsaladdin the Snow Queen - Part 13 - Merlin Upbraids Zigzag *Elsaladdin the Snow Queen - Part 14 - Elsa's First Wish *Elsaladdin the Snow Queen - Part 15 - Zigzag Makes her Movie/"Princess Elsa" *Elsaladdin the Snow Queen - Part 16 - Merlin Rides on the Pegasus *Elsaladdin the Snow Queen - Part 17 - Elsa Argues Scuttle/Elsa Goes to See Anna *Elsaladdin the Snow Queen - Part 18 - "Do you Trust Me?"/"A Whole New World" *Elsaladdin the Snow Queen - Part 19 - Elsa Almost Spells the Beans/Elsa and Anna's Kiss *Elsaladdin the Snow Queen - Part 20 - Elsa Gets Ambushed/Scuttle Saves Elsa's Life *Elsaladdin the Snow Queen - Part 21 - Zigzag Gets Exposed *Elsaladdin the Snow Queen - Part 22 - Elsa's Despression/Junior Asparagus Steals the Lamp *Elsaladdin the Snow Queen - Part 23 - Merlin's Announcement/Scuttle's New Master Zigzag *Elsaladdin the Snow Queen - Part 24 - Zigzag's Dark Wishes/"Princess Elsa (Reprise)" *Elsaladdin the Snow Queen - Part 25 - The End of the Earth *Elsaladdin the Snow Queen - Part 26 - Zigzag Takes Over Arabian *Elsaladdin the Snow Queen - Part 27 - Elsa Vs. Zigzag *Elsaladdin the Snow Queen - Part 28 - Happy Ending in Arabian *Elsaladdin the Snow Queen - Part 29 - End Credits Gallery File:NEWElsaPose.png|Elsa the Snow Queen as Aladdin File:Anna Render2.png|Anna as Princess Jasmine File:Scuttle the Seagull.jpg|Scuttle as The Genie File:Cody-0.jpg|Cody as Abu File:Unicornio-infantil.jpg|The Unicorn as Rajah File:Merlin disney5.jpg|Merlin as The Sultan File:Zigzag5onwhite.jpg|Zigzag as Jafar File:Junior 2014 vtith.png|Junior Asparagus as Iago Fox-disneyscreencaps com-1848.jpg|Amos Slade as Gazeem the Thief Mr. Waternoose.jpg|Mr. Waternoose as Razoul Banjo.jpeg|Banjo the Woodpile Cat File:Oliver.jpg|Oliver as The 2 Hungry Children File:Hans transparent.png|Prince Hans as Prince Achmed File:King Rothbart.jpg|Rothbart as Farouk; Apple Seller Ruber.jpg|Ruber as Old Jafar Rabbit in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Rabbit as Peddler Cave of Wonders.jpg|The Cave of Wonders as himself File:Pegasus.jpg|Pegasus as The Magic Carpet File:Toby.jpg|Toby as Dog Genie Roger Rabbit in Who Framed Roger Rabbit.jpg|Roger Rabbit as Rabbit Genie File:Elliot.from pete's dragonjpg.png|Elliot as Dragon Genie File:Donkey.png|Donkey as Sheep Genie Geppetto 1940 Pinocchio.jpeg|Geppetto as Old Man Genie File:Simba lion king 2011.png|Adult Simba as Camel Abu File:Maximus.jpg|Maximus as Horse Abu File:Donald duck version.jpg|Donald Duck as Duck Abu File:CBy4bjdWYAA-qfA.jpg|Franklin the Turtle as Turtle Abu File:Blu rio.png|Blu as Ostrich Abu File:Manny ice age 4.png|Manny as Elephant Abu File:B0u5p3wCYAAhhYy.jpg|Arthur Read as Fat Man Genie File:Roo.png|Roo as Little Boy Genie File:Sabor.jpg|Sabor as Leopard Genie File:Kuzco as a Llama.jpg|Llama Kuzco as Goat Genie Shifu in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Master Shifu as Teacher Genie File:Barry b benson.jpg|Barry B. Benson as Bee Genie File:Ruber's Griffin.png|Giffin as Gigantic Genie File:Twilight Sparkle Alicorn vector.png|Twilight Sparkle as Cub Rajah File:Pinocchio disney.png|Pinocchio as Toy Abu File:Bear (The Fox & The Hound).jpg|Bear as Snake Jafar File:Misty.png|Misty File:150px-May Anime Artwork.png|May File:Dawn-0.jpg|Dawn File:Iris-1.png|Iris as Cheerleader Genies File:Fib.jpg|Fib as Genie Jafar Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-spoof